Mahou no Kagami
[[Archivo:C5cdc4da42a4f4215d86c5eb865588e3.jpg|thumb|300px|Mahou no Kagami Ilustrada por Tama]]Magic Mirror (魔法の鏡 / Mahou no Kagami) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. La canción narra la historia sobre una chica solitaria, que es visitada por un mago al otro lado de un espejo antiguo, este le cumple todos sus deseos y ella empieza a apreciarle. Sin embargo, al final, el mago se tiene que marchar, ya que pierde su magia (por razones desconocidas) y la chica se entristece, prometiendo que le esperará hasta que vuelvan a encontrarse. Comentarios del Autor: *''"Al otro lado del espejo, todo el mundo se invierte. Nunca se cruzarán, los destinos alineados a la inversa."'' Intérpretes: Kagamine Rin y Len Música y Letra: Hitoshizuku-P x Yama△ Ilustración y PV: Tama *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *EndlessroLL *Kagamination Letras Kanji= 天井裏の狭い小さな部屋 そこには誰も　訪れたことはない 孤独な世界の真ん中でそっと 幸せを夢見てる　儚い少女 ある日のことです　古ぼけた鏡に 突然映った　少年の姿 魔法使いと　名乗ったその人は 私にそっくりな　笑顔で笑う 廻り始めた運命　変わり出す日常 初めてできた、「友達」って呼んでいいの！？ 戸惑いながら　鏡越し　重ねた瞬間に 始まる　魔法の時間　「名前を呼んで？」 触れたその手から　伝わる君の声 暖かくて、不意に涙がこぼれ落ちた このままでずっと　握っていていいの？ 寂しい世界で一人　ずっとずっと、待っていた 鏡の向こうの　優しい手 魔法使いは　全てを叶えてくれた 病気は治って　歩けるようになった 長く続いた　戦争も終わって 静かなこの部屋に　笑いが増えた 昔夢に見た　幼い日の記憶 素敵なお城で　私はお姫様 懐かしいくらいに　鮮やかに覚えてる 今では、それさえも　現実になる 夢見た願いは全て　叶えてもらった だけど今、何かが足りないと感じてる それは今　目の前にいる　あなたにしかできない、【魔法】 「この手をずっと、離さないでいて･･･」 このままでずっと　いられますようにと 他の誰でもない、あなたに願うから だから、今すぐに　此処に会いに来て 寂しくて眠れないよ　優しく名前を呼んで？ いつでも、私は待ってるよ 魔法の時は早すぎて 孤独な少女の【夢】は現実になる 「もう、行かなくちゃ･･･」　「行かないで」 「魔法が、解けてしまう」 「お別れ言わなくちゃ」　「言わないで･･･」 「お願いだから、泣かないで」　「行かないで」 鏡の向こうは　【全て逆の世界】 決して交わらない　逆さ合わせの【運命（さだめ）】 「君がくれたもの、僕は返すだけ」 君の笑顔も涙も　僕はずっと忘れないよ だから君も僕の事　どうかずっと 忘れないで このままでずっと　いられたらよかった 魔法なんてなくても　あなたの側に居たい だから、もう一度　此処に会いに来て 古ぼけたこの鏡を　いつも磨いて待ってる どんなに時が経っても　ずっと君をただ |-| Romaji= tenjou-ura no semai chiisana heya soko ni wa dare mo otozureta koto wa nai kodoku na sekai no mannaka de sotto shiawase o yumemite'ru hakanai shoujo aru hi no koto desu furuboketa kagami ni totsuzen utsutta shounen no sugata mahoutsukai to nanotta sono hito wa watashi ni sokkuri na egao de warau mawarihajimeta unmei kawaridasu nichijou hajimete dekita, "tomodachi" tte yonde ii no!? tomadoinagara kagami-goshi kasaneta shunkan ni hajimaru mahou no jikan "namae o yonde?" fureta sono te kara tsutawaru kimi no koe atatakakute, fui ni namida ga koboreochita kono mama de zutto nigitte'te ii no? sabashii sekai de hitori zutto zutto, matte ita kagami no mukou no yasashii te mahoutsukai wa subete kanaete kureta byouki wa naotta arukeru you ni natta nagaku tsuzuita sensou mo owatte shizuka na kono heya ni warai ga fueta mukashi yume ni mita osanai hi no kioku suteki na o-shiro de watashi wa o-hime-sama natsukashi kurai ni azayaka ni oboete'ru ima de wa, sore sae mo genjitsu ni naru yumemita negai wa subete kanaete moratta dakedo ima, nanika ga tarinai to kanjite'ru sore wa ima me no mae ni iru atana ni shika dekinai, "mahou" "kono te o zutto, hanasanaide ite..." kono mama de zutto iraremasu you ni to hoka no dare de mo nai, anata ni negau kara dakara, ima sugu ni koko ni ai ni kite sabishikute nemurenai yo yasashiku namae o yonde? itsu de mo, watashi wa matte'ru yo mahou no toki wa hayasugite kodoku na shoujo no "yume" wa genjitsu ni naru "mou, ikanakucha..." "ikanaide" "mahou ga, tokete shimau" "o-wakare iwanakucha" "iwanaide" "onegai dakara, nakanaide" "ikanaide" kagami no mukou wa "subete gyaku no sekai" keshite majiwaranai sakasa awase no "sadame" "kimi ga kureta mono, boku wa kaesu dake" kimi no egao mo namida mo boku wa zutto wasurenai yo dakara kimi mo boku no koto douka zutto wasurenaide kono mama de zutto iraretara yokatta mahou nante nakute mo anata no soba ni itai dakara, mou ichido koko ni ai ni kite furuboketa kono kagami o itsumo migaite matte'ru donna ni toki ga tatte mo zutto kimi o tada matte'ru |-| Español= Un día, en un espejo viejo, un niño de repente apareció. Al presentar a sí mismo como un "Mago", él me sonrió con una mueca, tenía un asombroso parecido mí. La rueda de mi suerte empezó a cambiar, y mis días empezaron a cambiar. ¿Está bien que yo te llame mi "amigo", mi primer amigo? Como ya he puesto mi vacilante palma contra la suya a través del espejo, Podía sentir la magia conjunto en movimiento. "Di mi nombre?" De esa mano me tocaba, oí su voz. Era tan caliente que mis lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. ¿Puedo realmente sólo seguir sosteniendo la mano? En este mundo solo, por mi cuenta, me había esperado tanto tiempo para su tierna mano desde el otro lado del espejo. El mago concedió todos mis deseos. Me había librado de mi enfermedad y ahora podía caminar. La larga guerra larga ha llegado a su fin. En esta habitación tranquila, ahora hay mucha más risa. En el pasado, una vez tuve un sueño, en la que me acordé que yo solía ser una princesa en un castillo precioso. Todavía me acuerdo de ese sueño nostálgico vívidamente. Y ahora incluso eso se ha convertido en realidad. Todos los deseos que tenía en mi sueño han sidos concedidos, pero hay algo que todavía requiere más de: "Magia", que sólo tu eres capaz de hacer. "Por favor, no sueltes mi mano ..." Deseo que siempre estemos juntos de esta manera, así que por favor vengan a mí en estos momentos. Estoy tan solo que no puedo dormir. No quieres decir con ternura mi nombre? Siempre estaré esperando. La duración de la magia fue demasiada corta. La niña solitaria del "sueño", ahora vuelve a la realidad. "Tengo que irme ahora ..." "No te vayas!" "La magia está desapareciendo". "Debo decir adiós." "No digas adiós ..." "Por favor, no llores". "No te vayas!" Todo en el otro lado del espejo es la "imagen de espejo" de todo en este lado. Nuestros destinos completamente opuestos nunca permitirá que estemos juntos. "Yo simplemente te devolvere todo lo que me has dado." Nunca olvidaré tu sonrisa y tus lágrimas. Así que por favor, no te olvides nunca mí. Me hubiera gustado habernos quedado juntos para siempre. Incluso sin magia, quiero estar a tu lado. Así que por favor, ven a verme una vez más. Voy a pulir este espejo viejo y estará esperando siempre. No importa cuanto tiempo pase, voy a seguir esperando. Curiosidades *El prologo de esta canción es Mirror Magic. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Tama. *Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012